Honest Decisions
by Charlie'sLostVampire
Summary: Damon kissed Elena. She kissed him back, but doesn't want anyone to know. Damon doesn't think it's fair that she brushes off her feelings in public, and, after a meeting with his favorite compainion, alcohol, he tells her she has a decision to make.
1. Do you want to go somewhere with me?

It was silent. Vacantly silent. No sound of music or a computer coming from the other room. No feet moving. No one walking into the conjoined bathroom. Nothing.

Jeremy was gone, and the reality of it was hitting Elena hard. She couldn't remember the last time his room had been so silent. Perhaps when he had been little and caught pneumonia, and had to stay in the hospital for a few days… but she had known he would be back soon.

Now, he wasn't just in the hospital a few blocks away. He was all the way in Denver, staying with their mother's old friend, Trish, and her family.

His bedroom was empty other than his bed and desk with its chair. Everything else he had taken with him.

Jeremy was gone, and Elena had never felt more alone in her life.

Wrapping her arms tightly around herself, she sat on her bed and let a few tears fall. Her head jerked up when there was a knock on her door. "Yes?" she asked, sniffing and quickly wiping away her tears.

Alaric opened the door and peaked inside. "Are you okay here for a while? I'm supposed to go check in with the hospital…"

"Oh! Yeah, I'm fine. Go ahead."

Alaric frowned when she sniffed again and quickly looked away from him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. I just… I miss Jer."

"You did what was best for him, Elena. He'll be safe this way."

"I know. I know that." She looked up at him. "That doesn't mean I don't miss him."

Alaric gave her a small smile. "It will get easier, Elena. If it makes you feel any better, I miss him too. I think everyone does."

She smiled in thanks.

"I'll be back in a bit, alright?"

"Sure."

Alaric walked out of her room and shut the door behind him.

Elena gave a shaky sigh and stood up, walking over to her window. It was a clear night, and the stars were shining brightly in the sky above the trees. Ever since Klaus had come to town, Elena had wondered how they still managed to shine so brightly. After all the distruction and agony, they still were somehow a symbol of hope. And hope was something that, no matter how hard he may try, Klaus could never take away from her.

While she gazed out at the stars, something below on the lawn caught her eye. When she looked down, all she saw was a blur of movement, and then nothing. A shiver ran down her spine in fear. Who could it have possibly…?

"Elena?"

"Ah!" she gasped in shock, whirling around, half expecting Klaus himself to be standing there with a burlap sack and a needle, ready to steal more of her blood.

But it was only Damon, standing before her, looking worried.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you…"

She breathed a shaky sigh of relief. "No. No, it's okay."

He stepped closer to her. "Are you alright? I ran into Ric outside, and he said you were upset about Jeremy…"

She gave him a small smile. "You don't have to worry about me, Damon…"

"Yes, I do, Elena. You need to tell people about what upsets you. Keeping it bottled up inside… well, you do that and you'll end up like me; acting like a jackass for 150 years because you don't want to talk about how you feel."

"That was different; you didn't have anyone to talk to."

"Maybe. But you do. You have Ric, and Bonnie, and Caroline… and you have me. Whatever you need; say the word and it's yours."

She smiled. "Thank you. That means a lot."

He sat on her bed and patted the spot beside him. "Why don't we put my offer into action? Tell me about Jeremy."

She sighed and sat beside him, putting her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her, drawing her closer. "I miss him, Damon. I didn't think I would miss him this much… I know it's what's best for him, but I still wish I had my little brother here."

Damon sighed. "I can sympathise. Believe me."

She looked up at him. "What about you? Do you want to talk?"

He shrugged.

"Damon," Elena said, "You just finished telling me that it's not good to keep things bottled up…"

"I know, I know… I want to talk about it; I just don't know what to say."

She took the hand that was wrapped around her and leaned into him. "Say whatever you want to say. I'm here to listen."

Damon gave a small laugh. "How did this become about me? I thought I came over here to check on _you_…"

"Damon." Elena said, and he sighed.

"Alright… I guess I miss my brother, too. I have to admit, I like certain things better the way they are now… but I feel like all of this is my fault."

She frowned, looking up at him. "Your fault? How is any of this your fault?"

"Stefan got into this mess with Klaus because of me in the first place, to pay for my cure. It's my fault he was with him, which automatically makes me to blame for his emotions being turned off, and all of the havoc he's wreaking now because of it. If I had just died…"

"Don't say that." Elena snapped. "Don't ever say that. None of this is your fault. Stefan's decisions are exactly that; Stefan's decisions. You didn't ask him to do this for you. It was his choice. You didn't tell him to be Klaus's minion, or to steal the coffins. None of this is your fault, Damon, and it certainly wouldn't be any better around her if you had died. One way or another, Klaus would have gotten Stefan on his side. Honestly, I'd rather it be because he saved you, rather than for a different reason."

He gave her a small smile and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Thank you."

She smiled. "It's the truth."

Suddenly, an idea seemed to flash in Damon's eyes. "Do you want to go somewhere? With me?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Where?"

He smiled. "Yes or no?"

"It depends on where we're going."

"I'll take that as a yes?"

She smiled at him, and he grinned.

"Come on."


	2. Salvatore Cascate

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" Elena asked from the passenger seat of Damon's car as they whisked along down a back road on the outskirts of Mystic Falls.

"Nope. Close your eyes; we're almost here."

She grinned and shut her eyes, listening to the tires drive over dirt. After a few minuets of driving, Damon stopped the car.

"No peaking." He warned her as he got out. A second later he opened her door and took her hand, helping her out of the car. He covered her eyes with his hands.

"What could possibly me so amazing that I have to close my eyes _and_ you need to cover them?"

"Oh, I'm not covering them because it's amazing. Well, I partially am, but I'm mainly covering your eyes because I don't trust you not to peak."

She giggled as he led her forward. "I won't peak."

"Yes you will."

"I will not!"

"Elena! I know you too well! Your curiosity will get the best of you, and you'll look and ruin my surprise."

She was about to respond when she heard water trickling. "What's that?"

"You'll see. It's just a little bit further… alright. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Okay." He slid his hands down to her shoulders. "Open your eyes."

Her eyelids opened up, and widened in awe. "Oh, _wow_… where is this?"

They were standing on the edge of a small cliff made of smooth rock, overlooking a glittering waterfall that fell down into a shimmering pool of water. Moonlight reflected off all the water, causing it to turn purple, pink and blue as it glittered. Smooth, blue and grey rock surrounded the water, and trees surrounded the outskirts. Elena was in awe.

Damon grinned at her stunned reaction. "It's one of the places I used to come to when I was human back in the 1800s. No one else knows about it. At least not that I'm aware off. The name could have changed since the last time I was here, but I always liked to call it Salvatore Cascate."

She grinned at the way his tongue rolled over the Italian words. "What does it mean?"

He laughed. "It just means Salvatore Falls. And you, Miss Gilbert, are the first and only person I have ever brought here."

She looked up at him, a bit surprised. "Really?"

He nodded. "Really."

She smiled. "Well, it's beautiful."

He ran his hands down her arms and laced his fingers with hers, lying his head on her shoulder. "It is. I'm surprised it's still here, actually."

Elena looked over at him curiously. "You really haven't been here since you were human?"

He nodded. "1864 was the last this place saw of me."

"Why didn't you ever come back?"

He sighed, "Do you want to sit?"

"Sure."

They sat down on the smooth, cool rock and Elena leaned into Damon's side, ready to listen.

"I never came back, because I… was a bit preoccupied for the last 140 years. Between torturing Stefan and trying to find Katherine, I guess I never had time."

Elena frowned. "You're lying."

He jerked his head sharply toward her. "I am not!"

"Damon." Elena said, "I know you. I can tell when you aren't telling me the truth."

He shifted awkwardly. "Well, it is the truth."

She raised an eyebrow. "But not the whole truth?"

He sighed guiltily. "Fine. You caught me. But, I really don't want to talk about it. It happened over a hundred years ago…"

Elena's eyes widened a bit. "So… something did happen, then."

He looked at her, a faint pain glistening in his eyes. "Yes. Yes, something did happen."

She squeezed his hand. "You don't have to tell me… but you might feel better if you told someone. Keeping things bottled up is one thing. But, for over a hundred years…"

"Elena… it's hard to talk about. You don't understand; it's hard to even think about."

She recognized the look on his face; it was a look she knew all too well. It also happened to be a look she had worn herself far too often over the past few years.

"Did you… lose someone here?"

He looked up at her miserably, and she knew she had guessed correctly.

"How did you know…?"

She stroked his hair. "Lucky guess."

He heaved a sigh. "It was just before I was turned. I had come down here after I found out that Katherine was going to go to the Founder's party with Stefan. I was… upset. Well, I hadn't realized that someone had followed me here. One of the girl's from town, Moricia Fell, saw me sneak off into the woods, and she decided to snoop and see what I was doing. She followed me up here onto the cliff, and I told her to go away. She wouldn't… she was far too persistant for her own good. She wouldn't leave and I yelled at her. She jumped, because I had never snapped at a lady before… and, when I scared her, she… she fell off the edge and into the water. She hit her head on a rock and drowned."

Elena felt sick to her stomach. Damon had witnessed an innocent girl drown. And… "You think it's your fault, don't you?"

He bit his lip. "It was. If I hadn't yelled…"

"Damon, you have to stop blaming yourself for things you can't control! It's part of the reason that you have such a hard time holding on to your emotions…"

"No, Elena; it's the reason I _do _hold onto my emotions. I've never turned them off. Never. I would feel too guilty about not feeling guilty… if that makes sense."

She stroked his cheek. "It makes perfect sense. But you shouldn't feel guilty. Nothing that has happened is your fault."

He smiled and leaned his head on her shoulder, breathing in her heavenly scent; cherry blossoms and white musk perfume. Gorgeous.

"You smell amazing." He said, and she giggled. "Thank you."

"Mm… you're welcome." He shut his eyes and nuzzled closer, and she giggled again.

"Why are you so cuddly all of a sudden?"

He laughed. "It's just you. You're very cuddle-worthy."

She laughed and snuggled into his side. They sat there, quietly listening to the trickling of the waterfall as they held each other. Elena sighed, "This is nice. I never thought…"

She trailed off and he looked down at her, tucking her hair behind her ear. "What?"

"Nothing."

"What were you going to say?"

"Nothing. Never mind."

"Elena," he said and she looked up at him. "Tell me."

She sighed. "Well, I guess I just never thought that it could be so nice; being with you here, like this."

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Yeah. But it is." She smiled up at him and he smiled back, stroking her hair.

"I'm glad. Elena, I don't think you know just how much you mean to me." He gave a small grin. "You're literally my everything."

She batted her lashes a few times at his words. She believed him. The intensity in his eyes… he would do anything for her. Without hesitating, she leaned up and softly kissed his lips, and he kissed her back.

After a few minutes, she pulled away.

He grinned. "Well. What did I do to deserve that? I'll need to remember it for later…"

She sighed and snuggled into his arms. "That was for being so sweet."

"Sweet." He sighed, stroking her hair again. "Only for you, Elena…"

She smiled. "You know I don't believe that."

He sighed again. "I know…"


	3. Are You in Love?

After a few hours of talking, Elena fell asleep in his lap, and Damon drove her home and carried her up to bed. Alaric was a nervous wreck when they arrived.

"What happened? Did someone take her? I knew I shouldn't have left…"

"Relax, Ric; I took her… for a drive."

Alaric looked down at Elena, who was sleeping with her cheek pressed against Damon's chest while she lounged comfortably in his arms.

"You took her for a drive? And you didn't even think to leave a note? I was freaking out…!"

"Relax!" Damon hissed. "You're going to wake her up."

He walked up the stairs to Elena's bedroom, and Alaric followed in angry persuit.

"I thought Klaus had gotten her…"

"Klaus hasn't been invited in, and I intend to keep it that way." Damon said, opening the door with his toe and walking in.

"Well, how am I supposed to remember whose been invited in and who hasn't?"

"Isn't that sort of your job? As the residential Buffy and all?"

Alaric frowned. "Why do you have to keep comparing me to some stupid teenage girl…?"

Damon rolled his eyes, grinning. "Chill out, Ric; can you turn down her covers for me?"

Sighing, Alaric did so and Damon gently sat Elena down, covering her snuggly as he sat on the edge of her bed.

He frowned and stroked her cheekbone gently. "She's so worried about everyone but herself; I came here to check on her, and she turned it into an intervention about how _I _was doing!"

Alaric nodded. "It's just the way she is."

Damon wanted more than anything to kiss her goodnight before he left, but he didn't want Alaric to suspect anything; he didn't know if Elena was being public about their kiss. Or their kiss_es_.

"So… are you going to go?" Alaric asked.

Damon frowned. "What's the rush, Ric?"

"Oh, I dunno; last time I checked, most women find it creepy to have two men watching her sleep."

Damon sighed. "I guess…"

Alaric walked out of the room, expecting Damon to follow. Which he did; but not before kissing Elena's lips softly and whispering, "Goodnight."

VvvvV

"What has you so happy all of a sudden?"

"What?" Elena looked up, startled, to find Bonnie staring at her questioningly across the table at the Grill. "What makes you say that?"

"Oh, I don't know; it could be due to the fact that you're staring down at your coffee, stirring it and smiling like you're…" Bonnie's eyes widened a bit. "Like you're in love."

Elena dropped her spoon in shock. "What?"

Bonnie leaned across the table. "Did you and Stefan…?"

"No." Elena frowned, feeling that unpleasant curling in her stomach that now surfaced if someone mentioned Stefan Salvatore. "No. Absolutely not."

"Well, if not Stefan, who?"

"No one. I have more important things to think about than love right now."

"Fine, whatever."

Elena hadn't noticed Damon, sitting at the bar, listening to what she had just said. She also didn't notice how his face fell, and he quickly walked out of the Grill.


	4. I'm Falling For You

"Damon? Are you home?"

Elena walked into the boarding house, glancing around. No one had answered when she knocked. But his car was outside.

"Damon?"

She peeked her head into the parlor to find it empty. Her eyes widened in fear when she saw the broken glass by the fireplace, and noticed the drained bottle of bourbon. Never a good sign. Never.

"Damon?" she called again, fear creeping into her voice. "Damon, I know you're here. Where are you?"

She stormed up the stairs and opened his bedroom door. It was dark; all the curtains had been drawn, plunging the room into startling darkness. "Damon?" she asked again.

She then heard the faintest sloshing of water coming from the bathroom, and walked over to the entrance to Damon's bathroom.

She gasped and turned quickly; Damon was lounging in his bathtub, filled with its usual bubbles, drinking wine, looking upset. Slowly, she turned back around.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"What's it look like I'm doing?" he asked, taking a drink, "I'm drowning my sorrows. In more than one way. Excuse me…"

He then dunked his head under the water, blowing out all of the air until water began to crawl down his throat.

Elena gasped in horror when she heard the gurgling sounds he was making, and she ran forward without thinking, grabbing him under the arms and pulling him back up; it was all too easy. He must really be drunk.

He coughed and sputtered for a few minutes, and then groaned. "What did you do that for?"

"You were trying to drown yourself!" Elena cried in horror.

"So? I'm already dead. What difference would it make?" he asked, taking another drink.

Feeling confused, and a bit hurt, Elena grabbed his drink from him and put it on the counter, frowning. "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? _What's wrong with me?_" he asked, sitting up in the water and frowning. "_You aren't in love with anyone. You have more important things than love to worry about right now._"

Her eyes widened. "You were listening?"

"Yes, I was listening! While sitting in a restaurant full of humans, and possessing the quality of super hearing, I was obviously going to choose to listen to someone and not just kill myself from all the noise. But I didn't like what I heard. Now, can I have my drink back, please?"

"No. You can't. Damon… I just didn't want Bonnie to know…"

"Or Alaric, or anyone else. Are you really that ashamed, Elena? Are you ashamed that you care about me?"

"Damon, please…" she whispered.

He felt his stomach plunge. "You are. I knew it! Why would you lead me on like that, Elena? Just to make me feel like your little bitch in public…"

"What?" she gasped, taking a wounded step backwards.

"Don't try to pretend that it isn't true. You don't want anyone to know how you feel about me, because you're afraid they'll judge you. Well, do you know what, Elena? When you care about someone, you have to make sacrifices to be with them. I have made countless sacrifices for you; now it's your turn. All I ask of you is something as simple as telling people how you feel. You can't even do that."

He glared and lied back in the water again.

Elena's eyes were watering. "Damon, that isn't fair…"

"What isn't fair is how you treat me, Elena! One second you're kissing me, and the next you don't want to be seen with me. It's two-faced and cruel. So, make up your mind. Either you want me or you don't. You don't get both privileges anymore."

"Everyone will hate me, Damon! You have no idea what it's like to be in love with your ex's brother…!" she trailed off, her eyes widening.

A grin tugged at Damon's lips. "In love?"

She blushed. "It slipped out…"

"Is it true?"

She stood quietly for a moment. Then, she whispered, "Yes."

He raised his eyebrows. "Then it looks like you have a choice to make, Miss Gilbert."

"Damon, please…"

He moved to stand up, but paused and pointed behind her. "Hand me that towel, would you?"

She turned and tossed the fleecy red towel to him and he stood up, wrapping it around his waist, getting out of the bathtub. "Why don't you go downstairs and… think it over? I need to get dressed."

He staggered a bit when he walked into his bedroom, and Elena frowned as she followed him. "You're drunk. This isn't fair…"

"How is the fact that I'm drunk make it any less or more fair for you? It's the truth! You need to decide…"

"It isn't fair, because you wouldn't be saying any of this to me if you were sober!" she was starting to cry now, and she looked away in humiliation.

"Oh, don't cry." Damon complained. "Now _that; _that isn't fair."

"Just forget it. Just forget I even came here…" she said, storming out of his room.

"Forget it? What am I supposed to do, compel myself?"

The next thing he knew, she was storming back in again and was in his face in an instant, jabbing her finger at his chest. "You are an _ass._ Do you know that? Only a true ass would make me decide how to act on my feelings for him when I haven't completely gotten over Stefan yet. _That _isn't fair, Damon. It's not fair and, drunk or not, you know it just as well as I do. The only different your alcohol consumption makes is whether or not you keep your big mouth shut about it."

"And there it is. One second you're yelling that you're in love with me, and the next you're calling me an ass and a big mouth. Make up your damn mind, Elena!"

She shook her head in disgust. "Go to hell, Damon."

He stuttered as she walked away, trying to think of something witty to throw back at her. Evidently, drunkenness limited his comeback supply.

"Well… why don't you just… why don't you just… oh, for the love of… Elena! Elena, come back!"

He rushed out after her, and his eyes widened when he noticed she was nearly out the door. "No. No, Elena, wait…!"

He ran, at a human pace; yet another effect of today's drunkenness. When he got to the top of the stairs, he called out for her again as he rushed down. "Elena, don't go…! Shit…!"

Due to the fact that he hadn't bothered to dry him off at all, his wet feet slipped on the smooth, polished hardwood floor and he flew forward, tumbling loudly as he rolled, smashed, and fell down the stairs. When he finally hit the floor at the bottom, he cried out; he had smashed into a table with flowers at the foot of the stairs, and it had shattered with his force, sending one of the legs piercing straight into his stomach. He curled in on himself in agony.

"Elena… Elena…!"

"Oh, my God…" she gasped, rushing to his side; blood was flowing down his abs from the puncture wound, and he moaned. "Get it out… please get it out… Elena…"

"Sh, sh, shh… don't move, alright? Just hold… still…!" she got a firm hold on the leg and yanked it sharply out, causing him to cry out again.

He wrapped his arms around himself, his eyes bulging.

"Here… drink my blood." She said, offering him her wrist.

"No… no, I can't…"

"Don't be an idiot! Drink it, Damon!"

"Elena, I am not drinking you bl-ahh! Ahhhhh….!" He rolled over in agony and Elena felt herself going pale in terror.

"Damon, please. Just drink my blood! Please…"

"Blood bags… get me blood bags…!"

"I'm not leaving you!"

Furious that he wouldn't accept her offer, she decided she was going to have to force him to drink from her. Rolling him onto his back, she grabbed the leg that had stabbed Damon and, looking away, put it to her wrist.

"No…! Don't you dare do that…! How stupid are you…?" he snapped at her.

She glared at him. "Oh, shut up."

With that, she swiftly tore it across the fine skin, gasping when she felt the blood begin to flow rapidly out.

"Elena, you idiot…!" he cried at her, horrified by the sight of the blood pooling on the floor.

She ignored the pain and shoved her wrist into his mouth.

At first, Damon refused to swallow, reaching for her arm in attempt to push it away. Angrily, she got on top of him and held his mouth open, letting her blood trickle into his mouth and down his throat.

He coughed his eyes wide with horror. But soon they began to change to the menacing red of a hunter closing in on the kill, and his fangs extended.

"Elena, don't do this… I don't want to hurt you…" Damon practically sobbed.

She shook her head. "I trust you."

When he still didn't reach for her wrist, she sighed. "Damon, I love you. Don't do this to me…"

"I'd rather die than feed on you…"

She started to cry. "Don't even say that…"

"It's… the truth…"

She could see his eyes growing dimmer, and terror took her over. "Well, I don't care."

She grabbed his face again, but this time she kissed him. More fiercely than ever before, and full of the emotion she was feeling. Damon responded with a moan, and Elena felt his fangs touch her lower lip. Pulling away, she moved her hair to the side. If the starving hunter saw the most delicious feeding spot, willingly exposed…

Just as she had moped, he moved his lips to her neck, starting simply by kissing her, and then she gasped when she felt his fangs sink into her skin. At first, all she could think about was the pain. The pain of his teeth cutting into her throat, and then the drawing out of her blood… but then it became… pleasant. Relaxing into his arms, which were slowly wrapping around her as his strength returned, she gave a shaky sigh of pleasure. Damon responded with a throaty growl, flipping over with startling speed so that she was beneath him. Part of her was thanking God that the towel had managed to stay intact through it all, but another part of her wanted to rip it from his waist and scream for him to take her.

But, at the moment, the most prominent part of her was screaming at her that she was dying. Dying of far too much blood loss. What with her wrist still bleeding profusely, and Damon drinking deeply from her neck, she was slowly bleeding out.

"Damon…" she whispered weakly, and he pulled his lips, smeared with her blood, away from her neck. When he saw her dim expression, his eyes widened and, surprisingly quickly, returned to their regular blue. "Oh, no…" he whispered through his fangs.

Without thinking he tore into his own wrist and fed her enough of his blood to bring her back to a healthy color. He then picked her up and carried her over to the couch, before he ran to the basement and tore into several blood bags, draining them. Not because he needed them himself, but because he needed to create more of his own blood to feed Elena. She was dying, and it was all because she had been stubborn and stupid enough to force him to drink her blood from two access points…

Tossing the empty blood bag to the floor, he punched an angry hole into the brick wall, watching the dust and rubble fall. He made an angry noise before racing back upstairs and pulling Elena into his lap, tearing open his wrist and forcing her to drink more.

It took a solid twenty minutes for her to return to her original state.

"You are such an idiot…" he breathed to her breathlessly as her brown eyes stared up at him.

She frowned in confusion. "You aren't drunk anymore."

"Yeah, well, blood loss tends to sober a person up a bit. Elena, why would you do that? I nearly killed you…"

She reached her hand up and stroked his black hair.

"I did it because I love you."

He buried his face in her hair. "You are so stupid…"

"I'm sorry…"

"Oh, don't apologize! It was my fault in the first place. I eavesdropped, and got crazy… and you had to save me. Again."

She smiled. "Technically, we saved each other."

He gave a small laugh from in her hair. "Sure, let's all join the Make Damon Feel Better About Being an Ass parade again…"

She giggled and kissed him. "I'll be a part of that parade any day."

He frowned when he looked up at her. "Are you saying I'm an ass, Miss Gilbert?"

She laughed. "Yes, you are possibly the biggest ass I know."

He looked a bit hurt. "Harsh."

She smiled. "But I love you anyway."

He smiled. "Duly noted."

"But, do you know what?"

"What?"

"I love you a lot more when you're wearing pants."

He rolled his eyes, grinning. "You would be the first…"

She raised an eyebrow when he stood up and started for the stairs. "Cocky much?"

He snorted. "Caroline much?"

She squinted and threw a pillow at him, which he let hit him in the face. "Guess I deserved that one."

"Yes, you did."

"Now, you're absolutely sure you want me to put pants on? You're not going to develop a bunch of sexual frustration while I'm upstairs and change your mind, right?"

She frowned. "Go."

"Alright, I'm going!"

He disappeared around the corner and Elena called, "Don't fall this time!"

She gasped when he was in front of her again, his face an inch away from hers. "Sweetheart, I fell three years ago. The trouble is, I can't get up."

She smiled softly. "Cheesy, Mr. Salvatore."

"Was it? I was hoping it would be sweet."

"It might have been sweet if you had pants on."

"If I get dressed and then come back, will it be sweet then?"

"We'll see."


	5. She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not

"Elena!" Damon called up to her bedroom from the first floor in agitation. "Are you almost ready? We're going to be late."

"I'm almost ready… I'm having trouble with my zipper…"

There was a big party at the Lockwood's that night; a bit of a BBQ ball, if you can put those two words together without causing a war…

Alaric had to go early, because Meredith Fell had asked if he wanted to help her set up; it also happened to be a hospital fundraiser. Not to mention, Alaric was quickly becoming smitten with the little doctor…

But, that's beside the point; seeing as though Alaric was AWOL, Damon had… very graciously offered to take Elena, instead.

"Do you need help?" he called up to her.

He heard her sigh; it was more out of embarrassment than anything else. "Would you mind?"

She jumped when he appeared behind her in the full length mirror. "Not at all."

"Stop doing that! Can't you just walk like a normal person?"

"Well, we're in a hurry." He said, brushing her hair over her shoulder and pulling the zipper to her black dress up. It was a thin, flowy material that reached the floor. "Not to mention, the last time I checked… I wasn't an ordinary person."

She sighed. "Thank you."

He grinned. "You're welcome."

They both looked at their reflection in the mirror. "You look beautiful." Damon told her. "But, you're missing one thing…"

She frowned in confusion and her eyes widened when he reached over her head, placing a necklace at her throat and fastening the clasp. It was a gold circular locket, with a small diamond in its center.

"Damon…" she whispered in shock, admiring the jewel.

He grinned, his hands lingering on her bare shoulders. "You're welcome."

"You didn't have to do this… _why _did you do this?"

He shrugged. "It's not just a regular gift, Elena. There's vervain inside of it. Just because you aren't seeing eye to eye with my brother, doesn't mean I want you to run around unprotected."

She turned around to face him. "Thank you." She said sincerely.

He grinned and shrugged. "No problem."

"No, Damon. You don't know how hard I've been trying to find another way to wear vervain since… Thank you. Thank you so much…"

She reached up and kissed him, causing him to smile beneath her lips. "You're welcome." He said when she pulled away.

She gave him a small smile, and she seemed to be thinking about something.

"What?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing. Are you ready?"

He nodded and offered her his arm. "Shall we, Miss Gilbert?"

She smiled and linked her elbow with his. "It would be an honor, Mr. Salvatore."

VvvvV

"Elena, so glad you could make it. Damon, the council is holding a meeting after cocktail hour."

Mrs. Lockwood, who was smiling brightly as she welcomed her guests, whispered the last part while ushering them onto the lawn where everyone was gathered.

"A meeting? About what?" Damon asked her.

Mrs. Lockwood bit her lip. "Well, you're both aware of what happened to Mr. Saltzman?"

Elena grimaced, but nodded along with Damon.

"Well, then you know it wasn't an accident. That monster who turned my Tyler into a… a…"

"Hybrid." Damon said.

"Yes. Well, I believe he's behind it…"

"He is." Damon said, and Mrs. Lockwood frowned.

"How do you know?"

"He's getting revenge on Stefan by trying to kill the people we care about. Jeremy was supposed to die, but Alaric saved him."

Mrs. Lockwood's eyes widened. "You can't be serious…!"

"Oh, I am. And believe me; getting the council involved with Klaus is the last thing you want to do."

"Well, what do you suggest?"

"I suggest you leave the Klaus problems to me and Elena, because they're our problems, not yours."

"Elena? Don't tell me that you're involved in all of this, too?"

Elena sighed. "I wish I wasn't."

"So do I." Damon said under his breath.

"Well, what do I do? I've already called an emergency council meeting…"

"So tell them it was just to inform them of what a grade A job they're doing, and how they have nothing to worry about."

"You want me to lie to them?"

"Not lie. Just don't tell them the truth."

Mrs. Lockwood sighed. "Fine. But you'll still come, won't you? To help me?"

"Of course."

She nodded and walked back to the front of the house to welcome more guests.

The entire Lockwood property was covered in twinkling lights, with food everywhere. A band was playing on a stage and several people were dancing.

"There's Ric." Elena said when she noticed him handing food to people with Dr. Fell.

Damon grinned. "I can't believe the poor sucker got himself roped into doing that…"

"Hey," Elena scolded. "Don't be that way. He likes her. I'm glad; it's about time he moved on. I'm glad he's happy. I think Jenna would be, too."

Damon smiled at her. "So do I."

She was smiling up at him when Caroline caught her attention. "Elena! There you are. I want you to meet someone."

Caroline rushed up to them in a short green dress, with a guy around their age on her arm. He had reddish blond hair, and looked very nervous.

"Elena, this is Max. He's captain of the Mystic Falls High School debate team. Max, this is Elena."

Elena smiled politely. "It's nice to meet you."

"You are pretty." He said nervously, and blushed. "I mean, Caroline said you were pretty, but…"

"What's going on?" Damon suddenly snapped, and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"And this is Damon Salvatore, who is leaving."

"I am not!" Damon hissed at her.

"Yes, you are. Go… talk to people your own age."

Damon was glaring.

"Um… I'm kind of wondering the same thing, Caroline. What's going on?" Elena asked.

Caroline grinned. "Well, I was talking to Max about cheerleading, and he said that he thought the squad should cheer for non-sport related things, as well. I totally agreed with him; more publicity for us and all…"

"Caroline, not the point here."

"Right, sorry. So, we were talking about that when I wondered why an awesome guy like Max was here alone. It turns out he's single. So, I thought he should ask you to dance, since you're single too…"

"Oh…" Elena said.

"She's not single!" Damon suddenly cried, and all three turned to look at him.

He just made a face and shook his head. "Whatever. Mingle with the debate geek. I'm out of here."

"Damon, don't…" Elena said, and he turned his head back toward her.

"Oh, forget him. He's just a jerk, anyway." Caroline said, pulling Elena's attention very unwillingly back to them. Damon shook his head and walked away.


	6. She's Mine

"So… why did you quit cheerleading?"

Elena was dancing with Max, scanning the crowd for the head of crow black hair that had disappeared.

"Elena?"

"Huh?"

"Cheerleading? Caroline said you quit."

"Oh. Yeah… after my parents died, I just didn't want to do it anymore."

He bit his lip. "Caroline never told you about your parents… I'm sorry."

She shrugged. "It's alright. You didn't know."

She glanced over his shoulder again, and frowned when her eyes finally locked with the icy blue ones she had been searching for. She felt her stomach clench at how upset he looked. This wasn't how she had wanted tonight to turn out…

Max noticed her gaze traveling behind him, and turned his head, flinching back when Damon tossed his a death glare that probably _could _kill him. "Your friend isn't happy that I'm dancing with you."

Way to state the obvious, Elena thought. But, his words also surfaced other thoughts. What Damon had said, about it not being fair for her to kiss him, and then ignore her feelings in public? Drunk or not, he was right. It wasn't fair. From the look on his face, he was thinking about the exact same thing.

"Elena. Elena! Will you please stop ignoring me? Hey!"

Clearly miffed, he grabbed her arm and squeezed it to bring her attention back. She gasped in shock, and Max gasped when Damon was suddenly standing directly in front of them.

"Get your hands off of her. _Now_."

Max glared. "Look, I don't know who you are, but Caroline told me Elena was single. So, I'm trying to mingle. It isn't my fault she has some creepy stalker who is way too old for her!"

Damon's glare deepened. "I told you to let her go."

Max tightened his grip on Elena's arm, and she grimaced. "I don't think I will."

He was baffled when Damon grinned. "Your loss, buddy."

"What…?"

He gasped when Damon grabbed his arm and squeezed it with enough force to break it. He quickly released Elena's arm and Damon let go. "Get away from her and never bother her again."

"Fine, ass hole."

Damon started forward again and Elena grabbed his arm as Max rushed off.

"Just let him go." She said, and he glared.

"I'm sorry I interrupted your little blind date. I'll just leave you to find some other guy to harass you…"

"No," Elena said fiercely, following him and grabbing his hand. She didn't realize they were standing directly in the eye sight of practically everyone there, nor did she care. "You aren't going anywhere."

"Oh, really?" Damon sneered whirling back around. "Because I think…"

He trailed off when she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth in front of everyone, ignoring the gasps of shock from other people.

Damon, whose eyes had been wide with shock, responded quickly by pulling her closer and kissing her back, his eye lids fluttering shut.

After years of waiting and hoping, she had finally granted him the only wish he had; for her to be with him, and not be ashamed. For her to want to be with him.

For him to honestly, and truthfully…

She pulled away and leaned her forehead against his. "I love you, Damon."

_Love him_.


	7. Epilogue

"I still think you're crazy."

Caroline was sitting across from Elena at the Grill, having just stolen the vacant seat there from a certain someone.

Elena grinned and rolled her eyes. "I know you do." She said, taking a sip of her soda.

"I just don't understand how you can… _be _with _him_. After everything he's done to all of us, including you…"

Elena raised an eyebrow. "This coming from the girl who is very obvious crushing on a certain British hybrid leader…?"

Caroline's eyes widened in horror. "What?" she cried. "I am not…!"

Elena laughed. "Relax Care; if you promise to keep your nose out of my love life, I'll keep mine out of yours."

Caroline frowned, but sighed. "Fine…"

"Hello, beautiful. Miss me?"

Elena giggled when Damon swooped down and kissed her cheek. "You were only gone for five minutes."

He straightened out and raised an eyebrow at Caroline. "Clearly five minutes is long enough to have my seat stolen."

Caroline grinned. "I'm also stealing your drink; I don't feel like compelling the bartender to give me to good stuff cheap…"

She grabbed Damon's half empty glass of bourbon and stood up, walking over to the pool tables and yanking out her cellphone as soon as she thought no one was watching. Damon grinned as he slid back into his seat, watching Caroline. "She's not trying to be sneaky or anything… doesn't she know that everyone already knows about her secret fling with Daddy Hybrid?"

Elena shrugged. "Can't say. I just made a promise that if she didn't mention my love life, I wouldn't mention hers."

Damon grinned at her. "You know, I don't think I'll ever really get used to you talking about your love life and referring to me while doing it."

Elena leaned closer to him over the table. "Oh? Well, do you want to know a secret?"

"Why not?" he grinned, leaning over toward her.

Elena moved closer to whisper in his ear. "It's always secretly been about you, Damon. I just didn't want anyone else to know."

Damon raised an eyebrow and pulled away to look at her. "Really, now?"

She shrugged and sat back in her seat again. "Now you know my secret; let's hear yours."

Damon grinned and motioned her toward her with his finger. She stood up and walked over, leaning toward him to listen. "My secret is… I love you." He whispered in her ear, and she squealed when he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her over to sit in his lap. She giggled. "That isn't a secret, Damon."

He smiled. "Maybe… but it's the honest truth."

She smiled and leaned her forehead against his. "Well, Mr. Salvatore, if you loving me is the honest truth, then my honest decision is you."

He smiled and shut his eyes. "Good to know."

Elena smiled and closed the small distance between them, kissing his lips lingeringly.

"Elena and Damon sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Elena pulled away and raised an eyebrow at Caroline, standing across the restaurant looking smug. "She broke her promise." Elena whispered to Damon.

"I'll handle this one…" he said, and she stood up, allowing Damon to stand as well. He walked over to Caroline and, as he passed her on his way to the bar, whispered, "Barbie and the hybrid up 'til half past three, F-U-C-K-I-N-G…"

Caroline's eyes widened her smile disappeared as she turned a shade of white that couldn't even be normal for a vampire.

Damon grinned at Elena, winking. Elena had no idea what he had said, but she knew that Caroline would most likely be keeping her mouth shut from now on.

Or at least until Elena did something else rash in public with Damon…


End file.
